1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photon detector with a superconducting material t detect photons of specific frequencies.
2. Background and Prior Art
Many types of photon detectors are known. Examples which use the photoelectric effect are photomultiplier tubes and microchannel plates. These detectors can detect light having a specific frequency. For example, detectors using PbS, PbSe, InAS, and InSb can be used to detect light in the infrared region of the spectrum.
These detectors work only when the wavelength of the photon to be detected is equal or close to the work function or gap energy of the material being used to detect the electric field component of the electromagnetic light.
Although the above mentioned detectors are accurate, they are limited in application because a material with a band gap or work function which is essentially equal to the photon energy is needed. Furthermore, greater sensitivity in detection of light, especially individual photons, is necessary in many situations.